


Awkwardness won't stop me

by scribemd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Steve, Adorable Tony, F/M, First Date, Fluff, M/M, ambigously incestous, bff bucky, swearing tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribemd/pseuds/scribemd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve took a deep breath and sigh. He kept getting distracted by the man and his colorful vocabulary. It was already hard writing his  term paper; he doesn't need this interruption.</p><p>He stood up from his seat and walked over to the guy to give him a piece of his mind.</p><p>Steve put his hand on the brunette's shoulder which startled the man, making him look up... and wow, just wow. Apparently Mr. Potty Mouth's first name might have been Fucking Hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardness won't stop me

Steve can't take it anymore. He can usually tolerate it when people swear around him but the guy sitting a few chairs away from him was just too much. For the past hour, he had already heard a lot of combination of cunt, fuck, shit, dick, bitch, and some words that he had never encountered before but he's pretty sure are also bad words.

He's sure that everyone in the library can hear the brunette with a goatee but nobody seems to mind. Maybe they're all used to him. The library's very own swearing machine.

Well, libraries should never have people swearing in them. It's a sanctuary for those who wants to study in peace... or in his case, for those who are hiding from obnoxious, super touchy, ambiguously incestuous brothers.

Steve took a deep breath and sigh. He kept getting distracted by the man and his colorful vocabulary. It was already hard writing his term paper; he doesn't need this interruption.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to the guy with a finely sculpted goatee which is quite a feat since he doesn't look that old. How did he grow that?  
Steve put his hand on the brunette's shoulder which startled the man, making him look up... and wow, just wow. Apparently Mr. Potty Mouth's first name might have been Fucking Hot. 

Steve was at a loss of words. Over that short course from his chair to this hottie with a goatee, he had produced a speech on why the man shouldn't curse especially on a public place where people are studying such as the library. But all the words vanished, leaving perhaps one that he can remember.

So like an idiot Steve pushed his brain to produce words and all it managed at the moment was "Language"

He can already see Bucky laughing at him when he finds out probably from Nat. His sexy “friend” from Russia who may or may not be affiliated with the KGB.  
The man just looked at Steve's face after looking at his hand which is still on top of his shoulder. Steve felt awkward and removed his hand. He tried looking sternly at the man. That seemed to work since Mr. Goatee (because Mr. Fucking Hot Potty Mouth is just a mouthful) stopped talking.

Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly went back to his seat and finished his paper. He can feel the brunette's eyes on him which made him feel so uncomfortable he decided to just get some work done and finish the rest at home. He got quite a lot of work done because the library returned to its peaceful and quiet state. When he left everyone looked at him thankfully, like he’s some sort of superhero, for shutting up the obnoxious man. He still doesn’t understand why they didn’t do anything in the first place.  
-  
“Hey there, Captain Law and Order” Bucky said in way of greeting while mock saluting him.

“Good evening to you too, Sergeant Jackass” Steve replied dryly.

“No need to be defensive. Jeez. I’ve just heard a moving tale about a blonde stranger swooping in and saving an entire library from Tony’s dirty mouth.”  
Steve raised his eyebrows on that.

“What?” 

“Apparently you got Stark to shut up” Bucky explained.

“Stark, Tony? As in, Tony Stark?” Steve asked again.

“No, as in Howard. Howard his dead dad. You got him to shut up. God knows why he’s haunting- of course Tony Stark!” 

As Bucky’s voice raised in excitement, Steve voiced also raised. But more in a panicky way.

Tony has been a legend in their university. He’s younger than Steve but he’s already accomplished so much more. He graduated college at a young age of 14 and he’s now taking his doctorate while running a company. You might have heard of it, since its name is stapled in almost all gadgets in New York. Probably the US. Probably the entire planet.

Rumor has it that he’s only taking his masters to have a valid reason to not attend meetings and to party. A lot. Nobody knows when he actually got the time to study but he’s been acing his tests left and right so no one’s calling him out on it. 

“Oh God. I didn’t know that. I thought he was just a myth. Like the naked guy who ran across campus screaming he’s Iron Man”  
“That was him too.” Bucky replied nonchalantly. Why was he not scared? His best friend could possibly be kicked out for going against the school kingpin. Bucky noticed his distress and decided to give him a break.

“Sheesh, Stevie. Don’t give yourself a heart attack over it, okay? From what I’ve heard, Stark’s a cool guy. He probably won’t mind and we both know he doesn’t embarrass easily, so there’s that.” Bucky added, trying to comfort his friend who’s on the verge of having a breakdown.

Steve was about to say something when he heard a very loud thump above him.

“Thor’s back?” Steve asked.

“Yep, just got home this morning from their fieldtrip. He raided the fridge and ate all the pop tarts then went up and they’ve been at it since then.” Bucky shrugged. At this point, they’ve been used to the sounds coming from the brothers’ shared room whenever both are around. Doesn’t mean they like it, though. But try telling that to Thor. And his bulging muscles that are definitely not just for show.

Bucky's phone rang and he grabbed it. He didn't even look at the number but based on his smile, Steve's betting it's Nat who texted.

“And that’s my queue. I’m meeting up with Nat. Um…we have a study thing. At her place so yeah. See you later, Stevie” Bucky said in goodbye as he grabbed a scarf and went out the door. 

Steve just smiled fondly. He knows there’s something between those two. He doesn't know what that something is but all he knows is that Buck's a lot happier now that he studies with Nat. It's an added bonus that his grades also improved since he started hanging out with her.

Another loud noise came from upstairs and this one comes with a grunt and a moan. Steve’s not sure if they’re having sex or wrestling and he’s too afraid that the answer to that question might permanently scar his mind.

Okay, time to put his best investment up to date to good use.

Earplugs.  
-  
Between the incestuous roughhousing above his room, Bucky’s blooming love affair with Nat, and a lot of things Steve needs to finish before finals, Steve had a lot of distractions.

He almost forgot about Tony and how he might hate Steve now for humiliating him in the library.

That was until Tony tapped his shoulder.

Which startled him so much, he accidentally backslapped Tony...hard.

“Wow, you are strong. What do you eat for breakfast? Superserum?" Tony joked while trying to right his vision which made Steve feel very guilty.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. It's just that you startled me..." Steve started apologizing while holding Tony's face checking for any permanent damage. And wow, Tony's eyes are so brown and they're- don't go that way brain! 

"Well, I'm sorry for startling you. But if you really feel bad, you can also say yes to a date with me?" Tony's cocky smile was in place but Steve can see it in his eyes that he's also nervous as hell.

"Wait. What?" He reprimanded the guy and bitch slapped him so hard he probably lost some screws there in that brain of his. That's the only explanation Steve can think of for Tony Stark to ask him out.

That's definitely not the answer Tony was looking for because his smile faltered a little and he seemed disappointed too.

"Fuck. Shit. I'm sorry. You don't even know me. But that's why I'm asking you out because I want to know you and I'm hoping that you may also want to know me. Damn, I'm really bad at this. I bet you're not even interested at me. Don't worry. I won't bother you any-"

"No!" Steve tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Yep, I'm really sorry for wasting your time. Shit, this is embarrassing. Just-"

"I'd love to go out with you" There. That got Tony to shut up.

"I was just surprised that you asked me out" Steve started shyly.

"Really? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Tony raised an eyebrow at that. 

Steve blushed at Tony's comment. 

"So you like me for my looks?" Steve challenged.

"And for your effectiveness in shutting me up. Either with your hand or with your mouth."

Steve raised both eyebrows trying to looked scandalized but his smile betrayed what he really feels about what Tony said.

"That came out wrong. See! This is why we need to date. So I can totally show you that I am not just swearing asshole in the middle of the library being disrespectful and shit. I can totally be charming and gentlemanly. You look like the type who likes that. You just have that 40's vibe. Might be the hair. Yep, definitely the hair. I'm gonna stop talking now before you change your mind. So you ok at Costanello's around 7?"

Steve looked fondly at Tony. 

"Yes, I'd love that"


End file.
